Ch1- The Crystal Scouts
by chibibatmishu
Summary: New scouts appear. What secrets will they bring with them?
1. The Crystal Scouts

"The Crystal Scouts" A Sailor Moon Fanfic By: Princess Stephanie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, they belong to other lucky people. Princess Stephanie/Crystal Sailor Mercury belongs to me. Princess Jessica/ Crystal Sailor Moon and Lady Kaiyo/ Crystal Chibi Moon belong to Jessica Stine. Princess Julie/ Crystal Sailor Jupiter and Keith belong to Julie Keith.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Crystal Scouts  
  
It stared out as an ordinary day. Stephanie, Jessica and Julie were all at the park, sitting on a blanket writing fanfics. The sun was shining and everything was great. "Cute story so far Jessie," said Stephanie handing Jessica back her notebook. Jessica smiled, "Thanks" Julie stood up, "Anyone object to me practicing my karate techniques?" Steph shook her head, "No. We know better." "Yeah," said Jessica, "If we did you'd beat the crap out of us." Julie grinned, "You got that right."  
  
Stephanie looked over by the tree to the groups right. "Hey Jessie. Look over there." Jessica looked to see a black cat with a gold crescent moon on it's forehead, hiding behind a tree. "He's cute." Julie looked over, "How do you know its not a she?" Jessica shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
Meanwhile behind the tree the cat continued to watch. Could these be the girls?   
  
Jessica looked up at the sky, "Huh?" Stephanie looked at her, "What's wrong?" "I didn't think it was suppose to rain today." "It's not" "Then why is the sky becoming dark?" "Good question," said Stephanie placing her notebooks in her backpack. "I guess we should get going," said Jessica. Stephanie nodded.  
  
Just then a bolt of lighting flashed and an evil laughter filled the air. The cat sat up straight, I feel an evil presence A figure appeared on the ground in front of the girls. The group looked to see a woman dressed in a black shirt and short black skirt. The woman smiled, "I am the Shadow Demon! Bow before me mortals!" She shot an energy blast at Steph, Julie, and Jessica. All three girls jumped out of the way. Julie looked at the Shadow Demon. "You yari! No one attacks me!" Julie ran up to the Shadow Demon to punch her. Unknown to anyone the demon had an electric forcefield. Julie ran right into it and was shocked. She screamed as it shocked her and a symbol began to glow in green on her forehead. "Julie!" Jessica and Stephanie screamed in unison, while symbols glowed on their foreheads as well. Jessica's was in purple and Stephanie's in cobalt blue.  
  
The cat bolted for the group, "I was right!" Stephanie and Jessica looked over and screamed. "You're a talking cat!" exclaimed Jessica. The cat nodded, "Yes my name is Luna. And you are the princesses I've been looking for." Stephanie and Jessica gave each other a puzzled look. Luna jumped into the air and did a flip. Three pen like objects appeared out of thin air. Luna picked up the purple pen with the crescent moon and tossed it to Jessica. She then tossed Stephanie the cobalt blue on with the symbol of mercury. As the pens touched their hands they seemed to know what to do." "Crystal Moon Power, Makeup!" "Crystal Mercury Power, Makeup!" With those words Stephanie and Jessica transformed into Crystal Sailor Moon and Crystal Sailor Mercury.  
  
"We have to save Julie," said Jessica. "Right." Jessica gripped her tiara with her thumb and index finger and removed it. "Crystal Moon Tiara Magic!" She tossed it at the Shadow Demon as Stephanie did her attack to make it more powerful. "Crystal Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
The tiara flew toward the Shadow Demon. She saw it and teleported a few feet to the left, causing the forcefield to drop and Julie to fall. "Princess Julie!" shouted Luna, as she tossed the green transformation pen at Julie. "I am no princ…" she stopped as the pen touched her hand. Julie nodded at Luna. "Crystal Jupiter Power, Makeup!" "Crystal Jupiter Thunder Crash Zap!" The attack hit the Shadow Demon causing her to hit the ground hard. "Who are you twerps?" the demon demanded. "We are the Crystal Sailor scouts. We will triumph over evil and that means you!" shouted Jessica, "I am Crystal Sailor Moon. "Crystal Sailor Mercury!" "Crystal Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
Then a small voice was heard, "Please Pegasus. Protect people's dreams. Crystal twinkle bell!" The scouts turned to see the inner senshi running up to the battle. Jess nodded at the crystals and they quickly disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wait!" yelled Serena, "Come back!" "Sailor Moon, finish her!" Mars yelled at her. "Right. Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailor Moon's attack hit the Shadow Demon destroying her. Sailor Moon looked at Mercury, "Who were those three?" Sailor Mercury looked off in the direction the Crystals ran off to, "I'm not really sure." "Hey," said Artemis, "Where'd Luna go?" "She disappeared after those three," Diana piped up from Chibi Moon's head. Could those have been the Crystal Scouts? thought Artemis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Crystal scouts have reviled themselves and destroyed my minion. They shall pay," an evil voice echoed in the darkness of his realm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Inners Meet the Crystals

Chapter 2 : Inners Meet the Crystals  
  
Stephanie climbed up on the first branch of a tree and sat. Jessica sat at the base, while Julie leaned against it and crossed her arms. "We're Crystal scouts," said Stephanie, lifting her legs to look at her boots. "I hate the skirt," said Julie, tugging on the bottom of hers. Stephanie smiled, "I like it." "You would." "Hey look! It's Luna!" said Jessica. Luna came running up and sat down in front of them.  
  
"So are we really princesses?" asked Jessica. "Yes," replied Luna, "You are the oldest princesses of the moon kingdom. Stephanie is the oldest princess of the Mercury kingdom, and Julie is the oldest princess of the Jupiter kingdom." "Oldest princesses?" asked Julie raising an eyebrow. "Yes, each of you has a younger sister." "Let me guess," said Stephanie, "Our sister's are part of the inner senshi, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter." Luna nodded, " You're as smart as your mother." Julie laughed. Stephanie picked an apple off the tree and threw it at her. It just missed hitting her. "Why you!" "Kuso!" Julie started coming after her. Stephanie jumped off the branch and started running. Luna sighed, "And Julie has the strength and temper of her mother." Jessica laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The inner senshi sat in Serena's room eating Lita's homemade cookies and wondering about the three scouts they saw.  
  
"I wonder who those scouts were?" said Mina. "I think I know, said Rini, "I think they are the Crystal scouts." Artemis looked up at Rini's bright pink eyes. Her eyes are as pink and bright as her mother's. "Artemis is that true?" Artemis shook his head free from his thoughts. "Yes they are. They are Crystal Sailor Moon, Crystal Sailor Mercury, and Crystal Sailor Jupiter," he said looking at Serena, Amy, and Lita, who gave him a confused look. "They are the oldest princesses of the Moon, Mercury and Jupiter kingdoms." "Which means they are our older sisters," said Amy. Artemis nodded and looked once again at Rini.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So we each have a younger sister," said Stephanie, a spot on her arm now bright red from Julie hitting her. All three girls where now detransformed and looked up as they heard a group of girls approaching. It was the inner senshi, now detransformed as well. "Luna," said Artemis, "Are those the Crystal scouts?" Luna nodded. The inner senshi caught up with Artemis. Mina reached down and picked him up. "Sorry if our cat's bothered you," said Amy looking at Stephanie. "No problem. I love cats," she said her pink eyes sparkling. Lita looked at Julie. "You guys are older then us aren't you?" Julie smiled, "Yeah, but don't hold it against us." "Serena smiled, "We were going to the arcade, want to come?" Jessica grinned, "Yeah!" Both the inner and crystal scouts took off for the arcade. "Should we tell them who each other is?" Diana asked her mother. Luna shook her head no, "I think it's totally up to them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey! You cheated!" shouted Serena. "How could I cheat at a racing game?" Jessica shouted back. Stephanie sighed as she watched Jessica and Serena argue over the racing game they just played. "Hah! Take that!" Julie yelled. "Oh yeah! Take this!" Amy giggled as Julie and Lita played a fighting game. Amy turned to Steph, "Want to plat the Sailor V game with me?" "Sure" Steph and Amy took off for the Sailor V game.  
  
The door of the arcade opened and in walked Darien and Rini. "Wow, he's cute," Jessica whispered to Serena. "Well he's mine," said Serena holding her head high. "Lucky you." Serena smiled and nodded. "Who's the brat?" "Well she's my…" Serena was going to say daughter but realized it would seem weird, "Cousin." "Oh"  
  
"Hey cutie! Who are you?" said Stephanie picking Rini up and setting her on her hip. Rini giggled, "My name is Rini." Rini's Luna ball then caught Stephanie's eye. "Small Lady," she whispered. Rini's eyes widened, "Who are you?" "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"These scouts are going to ruin my plans." "Should I get rid of them?" "Very well Shi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena, can we get ice cream?" Rini asked still on Stephanie's hip. Serena shrugged, "Sure. Why not?" Just then a blast was fired and blew up the ice cream parlor across the across the street. "How's the excuse 'the store blew up' sound?" asked Mina. "Sorry guys," said Jess, "But we got to go!" Stephanie took Rini off her hip, set her on the ground and ran off after Jessica and Julie. "Hey wait!" yelled Serena running after them. But it was too late for when she reached the door they were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stephanie caught up with Jessica and Julie, who ducked into an alley. "Come on guys. Let's go," said Julie, "Crystal Jupiter Power, Makeup!" "Crystal Mercury Power, Makeup!" "Crystal Moon Power, Makeup!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Serena," said Raye, "We need to transform." "Right" The inner senshi disappeared into the other ally to transform. "Mercury Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Moon Cosmic Power!" "Moon Prism Power!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come out crystal scouts! I know you're here!" Shi shouted. "As you wish, Crystal Jupiter Thunder Zap!" Julie fired her attack at Shi, who moved out of the way. "So I was right," said Shi smirking. The three crystal scouts stood beside each other. "Prepare to die evil creature!" "Bring it on!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" The crystals gasped as Sailor Mar's attack hit the unexpecting Shi. The crystals looked at the inner senshi as they gathered beside them and in turn the inners stared back.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon. Jessica smiled, "I am Crystal Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon looked at Jessica, "Crystal Sailor Moon?" "Hello Small Lady" "Crystal Sailor Mercury!" Chibi Moon ran up and hugged her. She smells familiar thought Rini. "You know her?" asked Sailor Moon. "Of course I do. They were my mother's most loyal and strongest guards." "Stronger then the Outer Senshi?" asked Sailor Mercury. "Yes, that is correct." Everyone turned to see the Outer Senshi. "Luna P!" Sailor Pluto smiled, "Hello Small Lady."  
  
"Well now, 'said Shi, "We have all the scouts together. I feel special destroying you all at once." "You can try. Uranus World Shaking!" The attack flew at Shi and she ducked out of the way.  
  
The scouts fought Shi for a long time and she soon began to weaken. "I had enough of you scouts!" She then opened a portal and jumped through. "After her!" yelled Sailor Neptune. The Crystals, the inner and Outer senshi took after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No you idiot! Don't bring them to the future! You're gonna ruin everything!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. To the Future

Chapter 3: To the Future  
  
The sailor scouts screamed as they dropped through ht portal. "Where are we?" asked Sailor Moon. "We seem to be in a time portal,"' replied Sailor Pluto. Crystal Sailor Mercury reached over and took Chibi Moon's hand protectively.  
  
Soon the portal ended and the scouts fell to the ground below. The Crystals and Outer Senshi were the only ones to land on their feet. "I'm Home!" said Chibi Moon, scrambling to her feet. "Haven't been here for awhile," said Crystal Mercury to Crystal Moon. She nodded, "Yeah." "She seems to have disappeared," said Sailor Mercury checking her scanner. "Shimatta!" "Crystal Jupiter!" yelled Crystal Mercury. "Nani?" She pointed at Chibi Moon. "Sorry," mumbled Crystal Jupiter. "Come on!" shouted Chibi Moon, "Lets go find my mommy!" Rini kept a hold of Crystal Mercury's hand as the group took off for the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You baka! How could you bring them here!" " I'm sorry my lord." "Well, we'll just them have their fun for now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they entered the throne room, they were greeted by neo Queen Serenity. The inner and outer senshi stopped as the crystals went a couple of steps ahead and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Arise my senshi" The three scouts rose. "I see you have returned home." "So to speak," said Crystal Jupiter. "Yes," said Serenity, "I'm well aware of your situation." King Darien walked in holding the hand of a small girl about Rini's age with light blue hair and shining green eyes. "Lady Kaiyo," said Crystal Sailor Moon. The small child giggled as she let go of Darien's hand and bowed before the scouts. "Welcome to Crystal Tokyo!" she said cheerfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The time has come. They should all be at the palace by now. Shi, go! And don't mess up again!" "Yes, my lord"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm glad you've all made it back safe, "said King Darien, "I only hope the others will return safely as well." Stephanie, Julie, and Jessica's hearts flopped. Being in Crystal Tokyo had brought back all their memories to them, including those of the Crystal Knights.  
  
A blast was heard outside that shook the castle. "Come on Sailor Senshi!" Shi shouted. "That's our cue," said Crystal Jupiter. The scouts bowed at the King and Queen before disappearing down the corridor.  
  
"Mother may I?" Queen Serenity smiled and nodded at Kaiyo. "Crystal Moon Prism Power!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All 13 scouts stood outside ready to defeat Shi. "Wait for me!" a voice called out, running up to the group. They turned to see a small sailor scout running towards them.  
  
"And who are you?" asked Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Chibi Crystal moon!" Stephanie smiled at Jessica, who smiled back. "Well," said Crystal Sailor Moon, "Let's destroy this evil creep!" "Right," said all the senshi. Crystal Mercury started, "Crystal Shine Aqua Illusion!" "Crystal Jupiter Thunder crash Zap!" "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Mercury Bubble Blast!" "Jupiter Thunder crash!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" "Uranus World Shaking!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Pluto Deadly Scream!" "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" "Crystal Chibi Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
Shi could not avoid all the attacks fired upon her. Crystal Sailor Moon and Sailor moon hit her with their wands and she was destroyed. The group cheered happily.  
  
"Foolish scouts! Now you will pay!" Everyone looked. A black hole formed behind each of the crystal scouts and they were pulled in. The inner and outer senshi gasped. "Everyone, back to the castle!" commanded Sailor Pluto. They all high tailed it to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome to my dark palace, crystal scouts." "Who are you?" asked Crystal Sailor Moon. "Never mind, you'll find out soon enough." But I'm sure you'll know them," A light shone on the wall in front of them. The crystal scouts mouths dropped open at the sight in front of them. There were three males each encased in a crystal. "I know you would recognize them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Story of the Crystals

Chapter 4: Story of the Crystals  
  
"What happened?" asked Neoqueen Serenity. "The crystal scout have been kidnapped," replied Sailor Neptune. "Oh, no. Not again." "What do you mean, not again?" asked Sailor Saturn. The queen looked at the scouts then began her tale. "The crystals have been my most powerful guardians who protected this palace. All three fell in love with a crystal knight. Each girl became pregnant and soon gave birth. Princess Jessica and Princess Stephanie had baby girls and Julie a baby boy." "You mean the girls we met at the arcade where the Crystal scouts?" asked Mina. Artemis nodded and the queen continued. "A couple weeks after the children were born, the Crystals went out on a mission and never returned. That forced me and Darien to raise the children." Sailor Mars looked down at the two youngest Senshi. "IF all the adults left the room, would two of the children still be standing here?" Queen Serenity nodded. The two scouts looked confused. Queen Serenity looked at their worried faces. "Rini you are the daughter of Princess Stephanie also known as Crystal Sailor Mercury. Kaiyo, your mother is Princess Jessica, Crystal Sailor Moon." "What happened to Julie's son?" Queen Serenity's face darkened. "He was kidnapped I'm afraid. But we have reason to believe he is in the same place the Crystal scouts were taken too." The whole group looked depressed. "We have to save my mommy!" shouted Rini. Sailor Mercury began to scan outside the palace. "There they are." "Bur how do we get there?" asked Serena. "Easy," replied Chibi Crystal Moon, "Sailor Teleportation!" The group gathered in a circle. "Mercury Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Moon Cosmic Power!" "Neptune Star Power!" "Uranus Star Power!" "Pluto Star Power!" "Saturn Star Power!" "Moon Prism Power!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
